degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Craig-Yvette Relationship
The relationship between Craig Manning and Yvette began sometime before Degrassi Goes Hollywood. It is unknown where their relationship currently stands. Relationship History Season 8 In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, while Craig was spending time with his best friend Ellie Nash, it was revealed that Craig had a live-in girlfriend named Yvette, who had just returned from a modelling gig in Maui. While Craig appeared to be happy with his new life and his girlfriend, Ellie, who had been in love with Craig for two years, was certainly not happy about it. She was shocked and upset as Craig had never previously mentioned her. Yvette, who had heard all about Ellie, invited her to stay for dinner as she had just ordered sushi and there was plenty for the three of them. After Yvette went to put some clothes on, Craig and Ellie exchanged an awkward look. At dinner, Craig and Yvette told Ellie that they first met during one of his concerts. He was opening for Fall Out Boy and pulled her up on stage. Yvette described it as "such a rock star move." She asked Ellie questions about what Craig was like in high school. Ellie jokingly told her that he was a total nerd and could not get a date to save his life. However, she admitted that he was awesome and that any girl would be lucky to have him. Yvette said that nothing had changed and kissed Craig, leading an upset Ellie to leave their apartment. She made up the excuse that Marco had called, upset that he had just missed Taylor Kitsch at the Coffee Bean. Craig followed her into the corridor and said that he should have told her about Yvette. Ellie told him that he was trying to be a good friend and she interpreted it as a romantic overture again. He assured her that he had not meant to give her the wrong idea and that he was just so happy to see her. She said that she would just have to stop thinking that her feelings for him would ever be requited. After a long pause, an upset looking Craig said, "I had a really great time today." Ellie left and, while walking on the beach, began to cry. However, the next day, Craig told her that he did have feelings for her. Eventually, Craig and Ellie parted ways at the airport with a passionate farewell kiss. It was hinted that they may embark on a relationship in the future. It is unknown whether Craig and Yvette are still together given that no onscreen break-up occurred. Timeline *Start Up: Before Degrassi Goes Hollywood (819) Rival Relationships *Craig-Ellie Friendship Trivia *Yvette was Craig's only love interest who was not a regular character. *Craig and Yvette were both involved in the entertainment industry: he was a musician and she was a model. Gallery Craig and Yvette DGH.jpg Craig and Yvette (2).jpg 5656n.jpg 8978oui.png Episode-055.jpg Episode-054.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 8 Category:Relationships Category:Interactions